Music Challenge 2
by PurpleSkye
Summary: A response to a challenge, re-done. One fandom, ten songs played by chance, ten drabbles with different pairings and purely romance. WARNING: May contain spoilers for some of my stories.
1. Out of My League

**A/N: **_I am actually really surprised to see me back too. I've been gone for a long, long, long time. But what pulled me back was the fact that there are still some __people who favorite/alert my stories and that alone makes me want to finish what I've started long ago. I cannot promise that I'll be back for good but I at least assure everyone that I will stay until I finish everything. :D So in order to get used to writing again. I decided to re-do the Music Challenge I took up a few years back. I know I shouldn't be wasting my time writing new stories but technically, this isn't new. I used all characters I've used before so there! BWAHAHAHA, loophole. :) Anyway, I did this because I've forgotten how to write as my characters. This was an exercise for my brain._

_Again, these may contain **SPOILERS **for possible **FUTURE CHAPTERS OF MY STORIES. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **Lol. So without further ado, may I introduce you to the disclaimer. :))_

**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: **_For all chapters of this Music Challenge I therefore proclaim that I am not related in any way to Bisco Hatori and neither am I that person so I only own the OCs and the plots. I don't even own the songs. They're just in my play list. :)_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE  
**_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I have to admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. _

* * *

**SONG 1:** _Out of My League __– Stephen Speaks  
_**PAIRING:** _Shinju Kaede/Hitachiin Hikaru_

It was... _strange_. She was in his room. He didn't know why the thought made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He simply watched as she sat there, leafing through reference books. The sunlight from the large bay window illuminated her petite figure. Her hair looked soft; her face was calm because for once, she wasn't yelling at him. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring.

"Hey, Hikaru-kun." she called. "Are you okay?"

He jumped in surprise. He was caught staring at her. How embarrassing! He looked away to hide his blushing face. But before he knew it, she was right in front of him. She put her hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature. A stray strand of her hair fell on her face and he unconsciously tucked it behind her ear. It was her turn to jump in surprise.

"I love you, Kaede." he said as if in a trance and kissed her.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_So, I just have to say, some of these drabbles are continued in other songs because I found it appropriate to do so. Doesn't it sound exciting? You get to find out what comes next after this juicy scene ;) But it won't be till a few songs later though. Leave a review, alert, and/or favorite please!_


	2. Chasing Pavements

**A/N: **_Well, I just have to apologize in advance if in some of these I make characters a little OOC. I'm a little rusty and I really didn't have much time to think things through. :)) And because I wanted to have some more things to take about in my A/N's, I'll be announcing different things per chapter. They will be relatively important I guess. But it won't matter if you read them or not. :)) why are you still reading, skip! HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 2:** _Chasing Pavements __– Adele  
_**PAIRING:** _Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya_

It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't really think this through, didn't I? Yuuki was right. This would have never ended with me as the victor, wouldn't it?

But, did I really want to quit on Kyouya? Was this the end of the line? Even if my brain thinks so, my heart stubbornly loves him. It was in my best interest to stop this nonsense. I had to do this.

"I quit," I finally whispered after a long pause.

Kyouya sat there and looked at me. He didn't stop me. He didn't say a word even as tears were falling from my eyes and even as I began walking away. That was the answer all along, right?

I wasn't important to him. I was even a nuisance. I love him, but that would never be enough.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_Good news! The continuation of this is on the next chapter! :D_


	3. The Only Exception

**A/N: **_Well, part of my come back will be an update on _**Alphabetically Insane, **_so that's some good news for those who have been waiting and giving me awesome reviews. I'm glad I got the drive back to finish the chapter I started. One reason I never got around to finishing it because I lost my files. I have a back-up but that one particular chapter got lost because I reformatted my laptop. It sucked. But I was able to get my hands on an earlier version of the chapter which was good and now it's almost done. Just a little more time to wait._

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 3:** _The Only Exception __– Paramore  
_**PAIRING:** _Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya_

It had been days since she came and told me she quit. I didn't say anything to stop her. Love? It was not something that was in my vocabulary. There was no need for love in business and even if it would be beneficial to marry her, her feelings for me would only get in the way.

I was better off without her presence...

...but then what was I doing? Rushing over to the hospital after Tamaki's emergency call. There was nothing wrong with her health, she told me that. She's gotten better. Even though she didn't have that idiotic smile the last time I saw her...

"Where is she?" I had asked a passing nurse. Sweat was beating down my forehead after I ran all the way from the parking lot. I really was becoming an idiot.

"Kyouya?" it was her, in a hospital gown, pale but standing.

I rushed to capture her in a tight embrace. Perhaps, if it was her, even I could make an exception.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_Yes, i too think I made Kyouya too weird here. But he was panicking. So I guess, it's an exception? :) heehee~_


	4. Where the Lines Overlap

**A/N: **_I'm on my fourth song already yay! But let me just tell everyone that I am in the process of re-writing some of my stories. Not because I don't like them but I'm only actually making minor changes. I think after a few years in College, my writing style changed so I want to apply that to my stories too. : If they sound to thesis-like, I ask for your forgiveness because I have to write my Thesis proposal soon. :'( That might prevent me from writing fanfics so please understand. :)__  
_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 4:** _Where the Lines Overlap __– Paramore  
_**PAIRING:** _Shiori Tamiko/Ootori Kyouya_

"Are you sure you're bringing me to this ball? Isn't it an exclusive event for rich folk?" I said but my face betrayed my words as I was blushing a thousand shades of red in the dress he made me wear.

"I wouldn't go through the trouble if I wasn't sure, Tamiko." he replied curtly.

But somehow, I knew he meant well. I was still nervous but I guess if he really wanted a rich heiress to be his date then he would have a myriad of girls to choose from. But in the end, he chose me, a mere commoner to be his date for the ball. It seemed like a joke at first. But I believe him. Talk about good fortune, huh?

So, even if I hated dressing up, even if I didn't enjoy rich social gatherings, I would go with him. I'll get used to it someday. As long as I have him by my side, I'm happy. It was just a plus that he enjoyed my company too.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_I tried using all of my OCs and pairings but sometimes, it just has to be that one pair and I feel sorry for those who I might've left out. :(_


	5. She is Love

**A/N:** _You know, I'm just actually making these things longer because my drabbles are awefully short and I feel like I'm wasting space. LOL. _

* * *

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 5:** _She is Love __– Parachute  
_**PAIRING:** _Hiroto Yuuka/Ootori Kyouya_

I didn't understand why she loved me. But she did. I was mean, I was cold, and I never really paid her any attention. But still, she loved me. I didn't know what I was losing when I let her go.

I didn't think anyone else could put up with me like she could. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

She was special. And I never realized that until it was too late. I know she was still waiting; waiting for me to go to her and say all this. But did I have the right to? She deserved better than I could ever be.

"How long were you planning to make me wait, ne, Kyouya-kun?" She said as she hugged me back.

It was a miracle that she still loves me. Love, indeed.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_I wonder why this was so ridiculously short. HAHA! I had a hard time with this and I didn't have much song to work on it. :))_


	6. Terrified

**A/N: **_Finally, the continuation of the first chapter! HAHA! It took a while for me to stumble upon a song that would fit the follow-up to that drabble. But it's here now, so rejoice my dear readers! :))_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 6:** _Terrified __– Katharine McPhee feat. Zachary Levi  
_**PAIRING:** _Shinju Kaede/Hitachiin Hikaru_

It was... _strange_. I wondered why he was quiet. I caught him staring at me. I asked him what was wrong and he looked away. His face was red. Perhaps he was sick? I came over to check but what I got in turn for my concern was something... different.

He kissed me! Hitachiin Hikaru kissed me!

And I ran away... why did I run?

What is this feeling? Tears were falling from my eyes. I wanted to understand. Why did that happen? Why am I so scared?

"Kaede, I'm sorry!"

It was Hikaru. He ran after me. Why? So was it true, then? He loved me? No, he loves me? But why, I wonder? Why me? Why now? Just when I was so troubled about my own feelings; why did he have to say that he loves me?

He just stood there, breathing heavily from chasing after me. I was staring back at him, crying and equally breathless. I was confused and terrified.

"I - I think... I think I love you too, Hi-hikaru!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I was shaking all over. I wondered why I was so scared. If this was a prank, I will kill him.

But it wasn't. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_I think this was the last for this one. It's a happy ending though, ne? :"_


	7. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: **_Now about this one. I ended one from the past Music Challenge quite sadly. So when I stumbled upon this song, I made it a point to give it a happy ending it deserves. :_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 7:** _I Won't Give Up __– Jason Mraz  
_**PAIRING:** _Hoshiko Aoi/Hitachiin Hikaru_

She was wrong. I loved her - no, I _love_her. And if it wasn't for that flirty little... Who was I kidding? I shouldn't pass the blame to others. It was my fault.

"Aoi!" I yelled at her retreating back. I was hoping she would at least listen to what I had to say.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I won't give up! I'll wait for you!" I told her. Even if she doesn't believe me or even if this didn't stop her from leaving, I would stay. There was no way I would leave her.

I waited to see if she would turn back around. But she didn't. She was really doing this huh?

"Oy, Kaoru! If you don't keep that promise, I'll kill you!" She yelled back without looking back. I realized she was crying despite her words.

"I promise!" I said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. I didn't even bother to correct her; I knew by now that she did that on purpose when she thought I was being mean.

And then finally, she turned back to look at me. She smiled and then I knew I couldn't live without her.

* * *

**SECOND A/N:** _Did I murder Hikaru's character here too much? :)) But he was on the brink of losing the love of his life. It should be acceptable, right? LOL. I should stop making excuses as well. xD_


	8. Call Me Maybe-Payphone

**A/N: **_Well, i never expected to get a mash-up so it was really difficult -_- I thought I wouldn't be able to write one. I had a hard time with this one so pardon if it's really short and meaningless. :))_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 8:** _Call Me Maybe/Payphone Mash-up __– Jessica Jarrell and James Alan  
_**PAIRING:** _Hanako Sakura/Ootori Kyouya_

I always wished I could see Yuuya-kun again. Even though in my heart, I knew he was gone. But then he came in Yuuya-kun's place. The person I never knew I wished for. Who is he?

He goes by the name Ootori Kyouya. He was cold, cruel and he was the last person I thought I would fall in love with. He was not my prince charming. He was far from my unrequited love with the prince. He really was like the shadow king.

I love him but it was impossible.

"What did you wish for, Sakura-chan?" someone asked."A happy ever after." I answered with a small smile as I walked away from the wishing well.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_I feel the need to explain this. Since the song "Call Me Maybe" has lines that goes like "I threw a wish in a well", I incorporated that into it and the "if happy ever afters did exist" parts of the song "Payphone" too. Rather vague but it somehow pieced together right. :))_


	9. A Thousand Miles

**A/N:** _One more continuation is in order. Just to make the "happy ever after" more concrete. :)) Enjoy~_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 9:** _A Thousand Miles __– Vanessa Carlton  
_**PAIRING:** _Hoshiko Aoi/Hitachiin Hikaru_

I've been gone for a long time. I said good-bye but I made him wait for me. I don't know if he did. But somehow I was sure that he would keep his promise.

I just arrived at the airport in Japan; Paris had been fun but I missed him. Not a day goes by that I didn't think about him. But I tried to stay away, if only to test his patience. He was never the guy to wait. He had always been impatient. If he could wait for me, it would mean a lot.

I was getting nervous. I couldn't see him. He was supposed to be picking me up from the airport. When at last I caught a glimpse of his bright orange hair, I felt my heart race. It was as if the crowd split to let me through. But the funny thing is, he hasn't seen me yet.

"Hikaru!"

And then, at the sound of my voice, he turned to look at me. He smiled, that cool Cheshire smirk of his.

There he was, waiting for me. He must know how much I've missed him because he spread his arms wide open. I ran into his arms.

"Welcome back, Aoi." he whispered into my ear. I didn't aay it but he knew that I was glad to be back.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_Short but sweet, if I do say so myself. I could've written it better though but time was very limited xD_


	10. The Little Things

**A/N: **_I had a hard time choosing a pairing for this because anyone could've been it. But since I haven't given Kaoru the spotlight in these drabbles, I decided on him and his partner for my one-shot "Shut Me Up!" :_

* * *

**MUSIC CHALLENGE**  
_by: DCaddict a.k.a. mori-princess359  
_

**Requirements:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _**  
**

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. _**  
**

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame of the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterwards; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!) **I admit I cheated, a little.. :3**_

_4. Do ten of these, then post._

* * *

**SONG 10:** _The Little Things __– Colbie Caillat  
_**PAIRING:** _Kohaku Ren/Hitachiin Kaoru_

Kaoru was unexpectedly a sweet boy friend. I never imagined that I would fall in love with one of the devilish twins. He made me feel like a princess - it's insane!

"Ren-chan, come here," he called, opening his arms for me to get into his embrace.

"What is it, Kaoru-kun?" I asked but did as I was told.

"You have to question everything, don't you?" he whispered into my ear. It tickled.

"Well, of course, I need to know why my boy friend is being sweet all of a sudden!" I explained even though my heart was already beating hard in my chest.

He could feel it. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"What's wrong with being sweet?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Well..." I didn't know what to tell him.

"I love you, Ren-chan." Kaoru said and before I could even give him my reply, he shut me up with a kiss.

I guess I shouldn't complain. This handsome guy loves a simple girl like me. Even the little things he does prove how much he loves me.

* * *

**SECOND A/N: **_This is the last of them, let me know what you guys think! :D_


End file.
